harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie Forson
Ellen Joanne Forson (always called Ellie) is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. She was originally played (SORAS'ed to a twelve year old) by Ashlyn Areu, best known for her role of Paisley Montgomery on the series, If Loving You is Wrong. When the role was SORAS'ed to age 15, the role was recast with actress Amanda Pace, best known as one of the twins who played a young Hope Logan on the Bold and the Beautiful. When the role was recast as a young adult, the role was taken over by Jasmine Armfield, best known for her role as Bex Fowler on the series, EastEnders. The shy one of the four Ellie, is the middle daughter of the three girls of the Forson Quadruplets. She is named after Ellen Lucas, her cousin, the adopted daughter of her Aunt Susie; and Joanne Kendrick, an old friend of her mother and her Aunt Susie. Unlike her more outgoing siblings, Ellie is more shy and quiet, preferring to play by herself or holding her favorite teddy bear (that she has had ever since she was a baby), although she WILL join in the fun with Sam and Courtney Sue at their tea parties. She is often teased by her youngest sister, Jolie, who is always agitating for her to play. This annoys their older siblings, Sam and Courtney Sue, who know that Ellie prefers to play with her own toys and prefers to play tea party with her dolls and her teddy bear. Ellie is closest with Sam and Courtney Sue with whom she plays Tea Party with. She is however easily prone to start crying, which makes Ellie very emotional. Sam and Courtney Sue try their hardest to protect their most vulnerable sibling. Her emotional nature makes her a sometime target by her sister, Jolie, but Sam and Courtney Sue make sure that doesn't happen very often! She is close to both her parents, and is as shy and quiet as her daddy, but she relies on Sam and Courtney Sue for protection. She hates the name, Ellie Jo, but only allows her older brother, Sam, to call her that. Ellie is most supportive of Sam's love of his baby doll, Lollie. She (as well as Courtney Sue) realize that since they (the girls) have trucks, it's not so strange for their brother to have and play with a baby doll. Unlike her tomboy sister, Jolie, Ellie is fascinated by ballet dancing, and with the support of family friend, Regina Stewart Crowell, she has begun to take up ballet. She has a favorite tutu that she enjoys wearing, and she is very devoted to her class. It isn't out of the question that Ellie will always be doing ballet, even when she is grown up. Of all four, Ellie has had the most drama so far. She was kidnapped by her evil Great Aunt Erica, as she was ordered to leave Boston. However, sick of Ellie's moroseness and her non-stop crying (due to the trauma), Erica released her and sent her back to her mother's. Erica kidnapped another child from Wellesley, and left for Detroit! However, the FBI finally caught up with her, and she was arrested. The baby was returned to her real family and Ellie sleeps better now. Ellie met her two new cousins, Derek and Ashley, and she gets along wonderfully with both of them. As she is growing up, she is becoming more and more aware of her beauty, and while she is still very shy, she is more comfortable around her extended family. Of the quads, she is the most girly of the four. She is often very interested in clothes, make up and looking her best. Despite her shyness, she is perhaps the most beautiful and fashionable of the four children. However, like her older sister, Courtney Sue, Ellie can get annoyed with Jolie, especially when she gets too competitive, and like her, she will call Jolie by her given name, especially when she gets angry, which is very rare. Like her siblings, Ellie is attending Harvard for college. She is majoring in dance and theater. Her plans are to become a prima ballerina, or a dancer in Broadway musicals. Her plans are to attend drama school in either New York or London. Her cousin and best friend, Maggie Harper Atchley, has talked with her great aunt, Ardith Bennett and has used her pull to have Ellie visit the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts in London. After her first year, during her Summer break, she is planning on visiting there. During her first winter break, Ellie went to London with her friend Maggie (this explains the recasting of Ellie with Jasmine Armfield), and she looked at the Royal Academy. She took a few classes while on vacation, and proved her worth. She would go there later for her graduate work during the Summer months. Category:Characters Category:Lucas family Category:Harper family Category:Harper family children